Oasis
The Oasis is the Ape's final destination and new home. Feature Located over the mountains and deep in a vast desert, the oasis exists far from the grips of humanity and raging war between apes. History Discovery During the search for a new place for the Ape Colony to live, Ape Prince Blue Eyes and soldier Rocket found the Oasis. Seeing that it was across a desert that is far from the ongoing conflict of the Human-Ape War, they decided that it would be a perfect settlement for the apes and be free. Following the attack on their waterfall home, the apes realized their location was compromised and Caesar told his followers to head for the location Blue Eyes spoke of while he got revenge on the Colonel for killing his wife and son. Ape's journey However, the apes were intercepted by the Alpha-Omega along the way and were captured by the humans. During the battle between the opposing human armies, the apes escaped captivity before the human base was subsequently devastated by a massive avalanche. With the fighting finally over, Caesar and the other apes were free to cross the desert and find the oasis. Ape's home The apes soon found the area where they saw how beautiful it was and realized they are truly free from war. While the other apes joyously celebrate their new home, Maurice discovered Caesar's wound and the latter revealed he will soon die. Maurice then speaks, telling Caesar that the colony will know who their savior was, what he stood for, and what he did to protect the apes. Caesar then slowly and silently succumbs to his wounds and dies peacefully while Maurice mourns his passing as the other apes look on. Inhabitants *Caesar - King of the apes and founder of the ape colony. Cornelia's husband and the father of Blue Eyes and Cornelius. While here, Caesar spent his last moments looking at the colony before he died from his wound *Cornelius - Caesar and Cornelia's second born son. Second Prince and heir of the ape colony. He is the younger brother of Blue Eyes. *Maurice - Teacher to the younger apes and best friend of Caesar, close friend of Rocket, and adoptive father of Nova. Would later narrate his story for Cornelius. *Stone - Former follower of Koba now loyal to Caesar again. *Rocket - Best friend of Caesar, husband of Tinker, close friend of Maurice and Cornelia, and the father of the late Ash. Would later narrate his story for Cornelius. *Tinker - Wife of Rocket, close friend of Cornelia, and the mother of the late Ash. Would later narrate her story for Cornelius. *Lake - Wife of the late Blue Eyes and daughter-in-law of Caesar, she tends to the young apes. Would later narrate her story for Cornelius. *Bad Ape - An ape who was formerly a wanderer that encountered Caesar and his tribe on a journey. After helping the colony escape humans, he became an official member of the tribe and crossed the desert with them. Would later narrate his story for Cornelius. *River - A chimpanzee and member of Caesar's army. Would later narrate his story for Cornelius. *Hila - A chimpanzee who was born in the San Francisco Zoo. Would later narrate his story for Cornelius. *Barbar - An elderly orangutan that helped tame the horses that the colony used. Would later narrate his story for Cornelius. *Oak - A gorilla and member of the Gorilla Guard, former follower of Koba, now loyal to Caesar. Would later narrate his story for Cornelius. *Nova - A human girl that contracted the Simian Flu and lost her ability to speak. She encountered Caesar and his tribe on a journey and became Maurice's adoptive daughter. After helping the colony escape humans, she became an official member of the tribe and crossed the desert with them. Notes *Blue Eyes was confident that the humans would not find the colony. *Though it's never specified on-screen, it can be inferred that the oasis is found on the Basin and Range Region (Most likely somewhere on the Arizona, Utah or Colorado states). Category:Locations (CE)